In recent years, as requirements of users for electronic products are increased, display panels (display panel) that play an import role in electronic products also become a focus of designers. In current display technologies, flexible display panels have become a developing focus of new-generation display technologies because of attributes, for example, high lightness, shock resistance and flexibility.
However, in a general flexible display panel, film layers or elements in a bendable area may be usually damaged or broken due to bending, and further a yield or reliability of the flexible display panel may be lowered; consequently, development of the flexible display panel is seriously affected.